Tainted Secrets
by xXCrystal WinterXx
Summary: Lucy grew up a fighter; a survivor. The code she knew was to eliminate with no mercy, to pierce a stake through their heart and leave them to burn. No one expected this outcome, and this outcome will either revive mankind and provide an opportunity for peace, or it will destroy everything. This is a game of kill or be killed. Rated M for Safety
1. Blood

**Thank you for all your support on the other story. I've decided to re-write this story.**

 **Warning: This story is quite dark and gory. Please read the story at your own risk, and any input is welcomed and encouraged.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Blood.

Footsteps echoed from every corner, every direction, and every inch.

Ravaging eyes fixated on prey, and the sensation of rage and hunger swallowed the air.

 _Drip, Drip, Drop_

An open wound was an easy target; blood seeping out and weighing down every hope of survival.

Eerie screams were followed by silence. He was alone. No noise, no footsteps – only the sound of his dying heartbeat.

With the little power he had left, he heaved himself off the bloodstained wood, and cradled his wounded arm. A small struggled push opened the crate that he had help sanctum. He gripped a small knife defensively and stumbled into the blood-soaked world.

The sight was horrific.

The young boy gaged; the air was thick with death, children were torn apart, women were caged, collared and drained of every ounce of blood left in their lifeless bodies. Men were hung from their necks, slaughtered like pigs and hung for prizes.

He took another step forward and slid onto the could ground, chocking up blood onto the already tainted grass. It felt like he was laying there forever, waiting for his death to arrive. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours…. He was still there, staring blankly at the knife he once was holding.

A shadowed figure walked up to him. They kneeled down, and he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. The figures voice was familiar, but he didn't recognize them. He still felt saved.

The once lit up sky was dark, and the only sensation he felt was the cool air. There was no noise, no people, and no emotions.

 _Drip, Drip, Drop._


	2. I Never Miss

**Finally updated! I've changed my mind on a few things regarding the story line, but I can guarantee it'll be great!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

High, Thick gates surrounded the rebuilt town. Gunners were positioned on every fence, every gate and every building. Their clothes covered in thick leather and armour, bombs and ammo hanging from their belts. They're guns were fixated on the area outside the gate; the dark forest.

Within the gates was what seemed like a peaceful city, on the outskirts were the fields; these included the farms and the food produce. The fields were stocked with juicy fruits and vegetables, while the farms had several animals, happily munching on their afternoon brunch. Further into the city, past the fields, were the markets. This was were people sold their goods. Farmers would sell their produce and animal products, dressmakers would sell fine clothes and shoes, and so much more. This part of the city was care-free and living in harmony. People would buy goods, eat or use, and then buy again. Children would play tag and run through the different streets. Families and friends would come together to chat and provide friendship. No one was afraid of the outside threat.

Beyond the marketplace was the Capital. This was protected by towering gates and fences. Guards would constantly walk around the manor, guns at the ready. It seemed like a castle that belonged to a King and Queen. The manor was a school for the gifted and talented. It was a training centre were young would become hunters and fighters. It was a school of protecti-.

A loud slam of the classroom door brought Lucy away from her book. The classroom was rowdy, girls chatting with each other, males showing off in front of their friends. It seemed like a normal school. It wasn't. It was a prison, a place where teenagers learnt how to protect themselves. You didn't learn subjects like Maths and Science, you learnt how to scavenge, fight, and kill. Lucy groaned, wishing she could go back to her dorm where there was peace. Lucy was currently _attempting_ to indulge herself in the history of the capital, considering there were no other books to read. She couldn't find the energy to concentrate with all the noise, so she placed the book down and tried to take in the outer scenery.

It was dawn, 6:00am to be precise, the first class was about to start. The sun had started to rise and provide the tiniest amount of warmth on Lucy's pale skin. She shifted her long-golden plait to her other shoulder, while her creamy brown orbs focused on the fields past the gates. She began to twirl a pencil around her slender fingers, tapping it on the desk occasionally. She hadn't noticed every student was staring, whispering and gossiping about her. Her thoughts were interrupted when a petite woman, no older than 25 stood in front of her. Her pale arms were on her hips and her white hair glowed in the sunlight.

"Lucy" She spoke sternly, catching the attention of the bored blonde. "You should be focusing on the class, not the fields". This remark earned giggles from around the classroom. The blonde rolled her eyes and suppressed a snort.

"Sorry, Mirajane" She purred teasingly to her former-friend-now-teacher "The fields are more important than learning about our history" Lucy replied with a smirk, crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair.

"Mr's Strauss" Mirajane corrected, earning another eyeroll from her student. "Unlike you, our students believe that learning history is vital. Now, I suggest you sit in your chair properly, and perhaps change into something more appropriate when class ends". Lucy scoffed, and faced the window again. She could feel her fellow classmate observing her outfit. Lucy didn't care about wearing some bulky clothing which prevented her from moving quicker, after all, speed was vital in this era. Her black, tank top provided an excellent display of her cleavage and thin figure. The tank top was tucked into denim, shorts that just passed her butt. She had an empty knife guard attached to her leg. Her feet were covered by combat boots that reached just past her ankle.

The class took an hour to end. Lucy couldn't be happier, she rushed out as soon as the bell rang. The next class was her favourite.

The blonde was always first to class, she loved to practice before everyone else arrived. She put down her books and went to turn around, only to bang into a sturdy chest. She looked up and was met with a smirking face of a handsome man around her age. "Watch where you're going brat", she hissed, moving aside and walking towards the practice dummy.

"Is that how you greet your new training assistant?" He smirked, "I'm sure Layla wouldn't be too happy with it". The said man twirled a knife skilfully, Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored.

"I don't need some stupid trainer" The blonde challenged, she picked up a knife of the bench and aimed it at the dummy. It landed in the centre of the head. "I never miss".

Gildarts booming voice echoed through the training hall. "Lucy!" He cheerfully yelled, "I see you've met Gray! He was one of the survivors in my village years ago". Gray grinned, completely removing his arrogant façade from before. The students' finally arrived to class and one in particular stood out to Lucy.

"Luce!" A male called out, tackling her with a hug. His pink hair tickled her face, forcing her to let out a small giggle. He was the only one who could make her laugh.

"Natsu! Get off me!"

"Oh please, I'm not that heavy!" Natsu got up, giving Lucy a hand. He turned his gaze towards the black-haired male, "who's he?" he questioned. Gray was currently facing the opposite way.

"I think his name was Gary or something"

"Gray…" Natsu whispered. Upon hearing his name, Gray turned around and met Natsu's eye, both exchanging a burning hatred.

"Did you say something, Natsu?" Lucy placed her hand on the Pinkettes shoulder, earning a wince from him.

"No… Nothing. I just don't like him" That was all that he said for the rest of the class.

School went on as usual and Lucy couldn't help but notice something was off between Natsu and the new male that decided to suddenly show up.

 **Well there you go, not a extremely interesting chapter but it sets the idea.**


	3. Piercing White Eyes

Hey guys! I'm back again with quite a long chapter! I struggled to get back into writing after a few things, but I'm back now!

Remember to review as that always gives me more inspiration to write!

Anyway, Enjoy!

" _LUCY!" a voice echoed in the darkness. "Lucy, wake up!"._

 _Lucy opened her eyes, squinting them at the blurry scenery in front of her. A dim light positioned in the corner of the room barely provided enough light. She blinked a couple more times, allowing her vision to clear and adjust to the darkness. Lucy picked herself off the hard, icy floor and sat up, wincing from the wound on the side of her body. She brought her hand away from it and attempted to observe the liquid which warmed her hand._

 _Blood._

 _She quickly put her hand back to her wound, looking around for the now quiet voice. The room was small and dirty, with rotting bodies hung like wall trophies. Lucy had to hold in a gag. An ancient ceiling fan, with half its blades broken or missing, spun limply, providing the smallest echo of sound in the now silent room. The scent of blood was thick in the air and clung to the walls and floor, soaking into the wood._

 _The sound of pained screams brought Lucy's attention to a broken, old door positioned in another corner of the room. The screams died down as quickly as they came._

 _Fear took over. Lucy stumbled to her feet with the smallest amount of strength she had left and scrambled to the door. Broken pieces of glass and wood cut along the bottoms of her bare feet, staining the ground after every step. Lucy arrived at another door which was hidden away in the darkness. She stumbled through it, barely holding herself up. The hall was dark and silent, with a cold breeze entering through the cracks of the walls. The hallway extended to another door, small flickers of light shone through, providing Lucy with the smallest amount of hope. Lucy took her hand away from her open wound and stretched it out towards the door._

 _As she reached the door handle, something caught her eye. Resting on the wall, next to the door, was a small, shattered mirror. Lucy made her way to the mirror, in the reflection wasn't her normal teenage self. It was a little girl. The little girl was roughly around the age of six, she had blonde hair, dirtied from blood. Her eyes looked dead. There was no life within the chocolate brown orbs._

 _Lucy placed a hand to the mirror; the reflection did the same. In almost an instant, the room was crumbling, the hallways swirling and the door to freedom was broken into tiny pieces. Lucy let out a scream, while a voice echoed in the distance._

" _Remember"_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as the bright reflection of the sun shone through the blinds. The sunlight lit up the simple room. The new-found light provided the plain-white walls with a glow, which stood out against the hard-wood floors. The brown oak planks were covered by a grey, rough rug set out underneath the simple bedding. The black double bed was positioned in the middle of the room, the headboard resting upon the wall. The bedside cabinets were black, the drawers were black, everything apart from the walls and the floors, were black.

With a yawn, Lucy sat up, wincing at the brightness that seeped in through the thin blinds. With a quick motion, she swung her feet off the bed and proceeded to the said blinds. With a swift movement, she opened the blinds and peered out of the prison-like windows. The room was located on the highest floor; therefore, giving Lucy the view of the entire village, all the way up to the big gates which blocked off the entrance to the forest.

Having had enough of the view, Lucy sluggishly made her way out of her bedroom and into the apartment-like complex. The main area was an open space; there was a kitchen positioned next to a large dining table, to the left was a living area. Not your normal tv-hangout-play-games type of space, it had one couch set behind an oak coffee table, large old bookshelves taped to the walls. On the opposite side of the bookshelves were cupboards. The cupboards held various weapons including guns, bows, and any other dangerous weapon that could kill.

"Good Morning, Lucy" A petite voice snapped Lucy out of her sleepy house review. The blonde turned her gaze to her mother, whom was in the kitchen preparing the rest of the breakfast. Lucy hummed in response as a small smile made its way upon her lips as she happily trotted over to the dining table. The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon was always welcomed in the morning. Layla gave her daughter a small eye-roll and placed down the large plate of food in front of Lucy, which she happily dug into.

"Morning Layla" A masculine voice caused Lucy to stop eating and scoff. She looked up and glared towards the new voice. Standing on the other side of the table was Gray, whom she didn't know was apparently staying in their apartment. That wasn't all the bothered her though, it was the fact that he decided to walk out of _her_ bathroom, in _her_ towel. She had to admit, the sight was pleasing to the eyes, however it infuriated her.

"Good morning Gray, I see you're making yourself at home" Layla let out a giggle and placed a plate of food on the table for Gray. He sat down and made eye contact with Lucy. In return he gave a "charming" smile but only received a roll of the eyes and another scoff. Lucy put her knife and fork down and pushed the half-eaten plate away from her.

"Since when is _he_ staying with us" Lucy growled, emphasizing on the 'he'. Gray ignored and continued to happily eat his food.

"Well, Gray is currently having a room made up, but until then he will stay with us, and you will be nice" Layla sternly warned, bringing down her own plate of food and eating it. Without warning, Lucy got up from her chair with a huff, made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door. Leaving both Gray and Layla looking at where the teenage girl once sat.

"And can you believe that he had the audacity to come into our home and use my stuff! He used the rest of the shampoo and conditioner, as well as my towel" Lucy huffed and the sheepish looking Natsu. Lucy was never worked up about anything. Natsu could tell that this wasn't the reason why she was pissed off. It was because Layla had let him in without consulting how she would feel first. With a smile of sympathy, Natsu wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, which Lucy happily snuggled into. "If it was you staying with us, it would be fine", Lucy sighed and lifted herself up from the ground where they were sitting.

"Why don't you go do some training, that always makes you feel better" Natsu grinned, watching as Lucy thought about it. Lucy quickly grinned and ran off towards the training centre, leaving Natsu to watch her disappearing figure.

"Well, aren't you quite the charmer" a masculine voice laughed behind Natsu, causing the pinkette to scowl.

"What do you want Gray"

"Well, I was thinking of stealing away the blonde, someone needs to settle down that ignorance" Gray knelt down next to Natsu and lowered his voice. "I bet I could even make her cry".

That was all it took. Something snapped in Natsu. He lunged a painful punch at Gray, who took it full blast. The two got into a bloodied fight while students around tried to pull them off one another. Lucy had forgotten to tell Natsu something and was already on her way back when she saw the scene. Gray had Natsu knocked down on the ground and was knelt over him, punches digging into Natsu's face one after another. A dark memory clouded her eyesight

 _A young Natsu, no older than 8, was pushed down onto the dusty, blood-stained ground. Blood seeped out from his open cuts and wounds which seemingly painted his clothes and skin red. In his hand was a knife, that was pointed to another boy. Natsu had painful tears forming in the corner of his hands._

" _S-Stay away from her" He growled, attempting to get up. A larger man sent a kick to his stomach, sliding him down further from where he stood. The beatings continued as Natsu was kicked into a bloodied mess._

" _You did this" A voice cried from behind Lucy, she turned around and there was a dark-haired boy who had bangs clouding his eyes. "You did this" he whispered again. "It's all your fault!" He looked up from the ground, white piercing eyes locked with her. Within a split second he lunged at her, small hands clasping around her throat. Lucy brought her hands up and tried to push him away, but when she saw her own hands, she stopped squirming. Blood. It wasn't her blood either. The boy holding her down was continuously repeating the same thing repeatedly. "It's your fault, you're the reason why, you did this"_

 _Her vision started to fade, but not before she saw Natsu and the boy get into a heated fight, throwing punches and kicks._

Lucy snapped out of her memory, her breathe was clogged in her chest and she couldn't breathe. It was as if she was choking. Everything had gone black, and she couldn't feel any part of her body.

" _Remember"_ A voice echoed in her head.

The last thing she could remember were those piercing white eyes.

The white eyes of a vampire.

I had major writers block when writing this, but I hope you enjoy. Remember reviews always help me with writing!


End file.
